The Newcomer
by SwedishDragon
Summary: It was the most terriffying scream Ironhide had ever heard, it was the scream from someone that had seen too much terror to remember anything good, and she was screaming like that because of him..."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hiya everyone this is a story I just came up with lol. I don't know if I should try make it a longer story...we will see how it turns out in my head ^^ the T rating might go up in the future if I continue this. Hope you like this story. Don't forget to R&R!! ;D

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **unfortunate but true =/

**Newcomer**

**At Diego Garcia, Island**

Ironhide was walking towards the fire range to get some time to pass while Will was inside the base to attend some meeting with his fellow soldiers.

Ever since the Fallen had been destroyed the human leaders had had many meetings with Will and his soldiers to squeeze as much information as they could get out of them.

In other words...boring as hell.

Ironhide was very happy that he didn't have to attend but just sitting outside would have been extremely boring so he went to the firing range.

As usual he hit everything even though it was a huge overkill on close to everything he shot at. `if they aren't dead after the first hit they at least will not be able to fire back´

He aimed at the target that was on the other end of the range towards the beach and the sea.

He was just about to fire when his com interrupted.

"_Ironhide where are you? I'm finished with the meeting and now waiting for your lazy ass to get back here so that we can go back home."_

"_I'll be there as soon as I have finished with my target practice."_

"_And how many targets do you have to shoot untill you have `finished´? Huh?"_

"_...20?"_

"_Oh no Ironhide I wont wait for you THAT long. You can shoot ONE more and then finish."_

"_10?"_

"_...Hide..."_

"_5?"_

"_...allright 5 but see to it that you hurry I don't want to stand here incase one of these generals comes out and wants to `talk´ to me and try to get more information."_

Ironhide grumbled and send a datastream to the computer that took care of the targets at the fire range and made it put up 5 targets along the beach.

"Stupid human *bang!* he think he can tell me what to do *bang!* He's worse then Ratchet *bang!* when he is in one of his `dominant´ moods *bang!*"

Ironhide stoped shooting the targets at the thought of a dominant Ratchet.

Now THAT is ALWAYS interesting to watch...I wonder if he is the same in berth.

"_Hide I don't know what you are doing but I know that I heard only 4 shoots...don't hold off on the last one just shoot it and we will be on our way."_

Ironhide grumbled. `Damn small Island´

He took his aim and carefully watched the target as it was moving back and forth by the wind...`hold on a nanoclick...these targets are made out of iron and some other kind of hard moving stuff...they can't move by the wind.´

Ironhide dissabled his cannons and zoomed in on the target.

There was something stuck to it's foot.

His optics grew wide as he finaly got his focus right.

`It's a protoform!´

He ran as fast as he could while comming Ratchet.

"_Ratchet! We got an emergency! I've found a protoform at one of the targets along the beach."_

"_I'm comming right away Ironhide."_

Ironhide slowed down as he got closer to the protoform.

It was a femme.

The last femmes any of the autobots on earth had seen had been the Arcee triplets but they were terminated during the war against the fallen and the decepticons. The blow one of them had gotten while trying to save Samuel Witwicky had terminated the poor thing and soona fter the other two had followed. As most bonded cybertronians do.

But here was another one...a much bigger one. She seemed to be very tall for a femme, and she seemed to be exhausted. Lying there in the sand with both hands around the target's foot as if her life depended on it.

Ironhide moved over to her side trying to help her, but the moment he was close enough to touch her, she laid her unfocused optics on him and screamed.

It was the most terriffying scream Ironhide had ever heard, it was the scream from someone that had seen too much terror to remember anything good. And she was screaming like that because of him.

He backed away while shutting down his audioreceptors trying to shut out the scream but even though he couldn't hear it anymore he could feel the vibrations it cause on his armour, insides....everywhere.

It made a shill run through his systems.

The femme saw the huge mech that was towering her, move away as she screamed terrified, while trying to pull herself up from her lying position, by the help of the firing target's foot. She tried and tried desperatly to get up so that she could try to run away, but everytime she thought she would make it she slipped on the sand.

She was so occupied withb trying to flee that she didn't realize that her already damaged and drained body had offlined her vocal emmitters so that her screams no longer could be heard.

She saw more mechs comming and one of them was even bigger then the one who had found her first. She saw them comming closer and closer as they were watching both the other mech that had been here earlier and herself.

Ratchet slowed down and started to walk slowly together with Optimus who was watching the terrified femme on the beach. She wasn't looking at him but her whole frame was shaking and he had heard her scream. Then she looked up at him and he saw the true horror in her optics, horror and panic. He couldn't imagine what the femme must have been through to feel like this at seeing Ironhide, Ratchet and himself.

Ratchet stopped Optimus with a hand infront of him signaling for him to stay as he gave the same signal to Ironhide, who just had noticed that the femme had stopped shouting and put his audioreceptors online again.

Ratchet inched closer to the scared femme seeing her desperate struggle to get up, to flee.

And at that moment she succeeded. She got up, gained some footing and tried to run away, but the faint hope that she felt when she got up on her feet went off when she fell down to the ground again, in stasis lock.

**To be continue?**

**R&R ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this story :) Please R&R

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THEM! :'(**

"Normal talk"

_- Comm. talk -_

_Thoughts_

**Newcomer**

**Chapter 2**

Ratchet looked back at Ironhide and Optimus who were both standing still where he had told them to stay.

"She's entered stasis lock. We need to get her to med bay, to repair and get her energon levels up."

He did a surface scan (it's faster than a full scan).

"She got no really serious injuries, thank Primus, so we can move her safely inside."

By now both Optimus and Ironhide had come to his side watching the femme lying on the beach.

"I'll take her inside, Ratchet you go ahead and prepare the med bay."

"Allright Optimus." With that Ratchet transformed and took off, while Optimus bent down and carefully picked the femme up in his arms bridal stile.

"What do you think she has gone through? Sounding like that when she first saw us."

"I don't know Ironhide...but whatever it is, it must have been very bad and hopefully it hasn't done any permanent damage to her." Optimus said while looking down at the frail protoform in his arms.

Her face and chassis were full of scratches, dents and even some of the cabling was loose and was just hanging in the air not connected in both ends as it should be.

Optimus started to walk carefully as if trying not to injure her anymore then what had already been done to her. Ironhide followed while silently watching the femme.

When both mechs got into the hangar leading to Ratchet's med bay they met Lennox who gave Ironhide an incredibly mean glare.

"What the hell have you done now Hide? After my transmit ion I don't hear a bang but a scream that could have turned my internals to ice and then I see Ratchet and the big boss over there run towards the firing range, and when I try to follow I get told to stay here. And then I almost get run over by ratchet that is racing towards his med bay. What the HELL is going on?"

The Major was standing there looking extremely pissed off at Ironhide with his arms crossed in front of his chest, not going to give up until he got his answers.

"Ironhide I believe that you should take Major Lennox home and explain to him that the delay wasn't your fault. I will take care of this." Optimus said calmly while walking passed Will towards the med bay, leaving Ironhide with a shocked looking Will.

"Was that another one of you guys that he was holding in his arms? Why wasn't I informed?"

Ironhide just transformed and let the Major get inside and drove off towards will's home while telling him about the newcomer.

* * *

"Put her on the berth over there Optimus." Ratchet said while starting a full scan of the entire femme, while Optimus followed his medic's orders and gently put the femme down.

He backed away so he wouldn't be in Ratchet's way.

Ratchet frowned and murmured quietly to himself: "Stupid femme going into stasis lock for the same reason Prowl does whenever he is working his aft off." He looked over at Optimus. "It isn't the damages that send her into stasis lock. It's her energy levels even though her minor injuries didn't exactly help the matter.... Her energon levels are so small that I can't even get a good reading without doing a full scan at that exact area."

"When will she be online again?"

"With the reaction we got when she saw us I'll have her stay in stasis for as long as I can so that I can repair her injuries and so that she can recharge. Perhaps in one or two days if the stasis lock will stay. Might be sooner."

Optimus nodded. "Tell me when she'll come online, I'll be in my quarters."

"Allright Optimus."

Optimus walked out of the med bay leaving Ratchet alone with his patient and his work put up before him.

"Before I can do anything about your sorry aft I have to get those energon levels up enough so that I can work on your damages."

Then he started to replenish her energon levels.

**Later that day**

Ratchet woke up from recharge and looked over at the femme and then the monitor that showed him the energon levels.

"Still in stasis...good. Looks like your levels are good enough for me to start poking around your insides now."

He turned around going towards where he kept his tools and brought the ones he needed and then went back to his patient.

"I'll begin with your chest and spark to make sure that everything is fine with your vital parts..."

The med bay doors slid open revealing a limping Sunstreaker.

"Ratch...before you say anything...it was Sides who started it all and..Who the hell is that?" He stopped in the middle of his speech, looking at the slim protoform lying on the table.

"None of your concern and if it isn't life threatening which I doubt it is then leave, and perhaps then the pain you feel might help to remind you how foolish and stupid it is to fight."

"But...my paint is all smeared and my leg..."

Ratchet started to take out his biggest wrench from his subspace pocket...

"Okay okay I'm leaving." And with that Sunstreaker disappeared.

Ratchet went back to the femme's chest that was now open showing of her spark chamber and vital mechanical parts.

"Those twins will never learn..."

Ratchet felt the protoform twitch.

He lifted an optic ridge "...that's interesting..." he tried it again with an even harder twitch and a low hum, signalling that the engines were starting to come online, as a result.

Ratchet didn't move, still inside the chest, he looked over at the femme's optics and saw that they were online.

He moved out from her chest, closed it and moved closer to her face and looked down into her optics that were blue as the deepest oceans on Earth. Then her optics brightened with realization and he heard the same terrible scream that he had heard her scream earlier at the beach and then it didn't take more than a nanosecond before he was on the floor and she was standing over him with fear all over her face.

* * *

She felt her systems online slowly.

The last thing coming online was her optics and the first thing she saw was a brightly lit sealing.

The second thing she saw was a face hovering above her own. At first she didn't recognise him or know where she was, where ever "where" is.

Then she remembered the face...it was from the beach...one of the mechs...she was captured!

She screamed out of the terror she felt when she saw any mech near her and twisted her body so that she kicked the unknown mech down to the floor while she got her legs over the berth's side so that she could get down to the floor.

She stopped screaming and stumbled towards the door, crashing to the side of it while it opened automatically before her.

She heard the mech say something in the background but she didn't listen.

She started to run as fast as she could down the halls, not knowing where they lead...and not really caring. She had to get out!

* * *

He saw her stumble towards the med bay doors.

"Wait!"

Either she didn't listen or she didn't care.

_- Optimus the femme woke up from stasis, she got frightened and ran. She disappeared down the hall leading towards the living quarters. We need to capture her without frightening her more than I have already done.-_

_-All right Ratchet I'll get Jazz helping me finding her.-_

Ratchet shut off his comm., got up and started to run down the same halls he had seen the femme run through.

* * *

She had no idea where she was. But it didn't matter...the energon meter blinking saying that her energon reserves weren't really up to all this stress and action, didn't even matter. She just needed to get OUT OF HERE. She turned a corner and kept up running, she barely noticed the doors that started to appear at both sides.

When she was almost at the end of the corridor a mech appeared in front of her. She slid into a stop, with her ventilations whirring loudly.

She stood there...frozen...starring at the strange, alien silver mech in front of her.

"Easy there lil lady. Ya got nothin' to worry about."

The silver mech held his hands out showing he wasn't armed and tried to get closer while his blue visor dimmed a bit and showed her that he was using his comm.

_-I got her Optimus, she's outside the officers quarters and she seem to be really scared. What did the Hatchet do to her?- _Jazz saw the femme stop in front of him in the corridor.

_-Try to keep her there I'm coming.-_

She didn't say anything, and just turned around and started to run back the way she came from.

_-Optimus wait, she's runnin' off, do ya want me to follow?-_

_-Yes but stay at as big of a distance as you can without losing her so that you don't scare her further.-_

_-Allright Optimus.-_

She kept on looking behind her, afraid that the mech might be following her, which he wasn't for some strange reason.

She turned her head forward again and ran even faster.

Turning right there, left here, the place was huge and it was like a maze. Then she got to a corridor with a door in the end, she planned to go through it and keep running. But when she got to it, it didn't open. There was a kind of key locking thing to the side of the door, but she had no password.

What if someone was after her and was closing in on her right this moment?! She didn't have time to stay here in clear sight.

She started to claw at the lock with pure desperation and panic in her cpu, ripping out all of the cabling in the lock with her bare hands. She got zapped by the electricity from the cabling but didn't care. The metal from the device pierced her metallic skin on her hands and started to leak energon, but she didn't notice. The only thing she had in mind was to get away, fast.

Finally the door opened and she went through it.

Unfortunately it was a dead end.

* * *

_-I got her Optimus. She went into yer quarters.-_

_-Well there's no way out of there except for the main door. So we have her. Stay there Jazz. I will meet up with Ratchet and get over there as soon as we can.-_

_-Allright Optimus.-_

A few moments later both Optimus and Ratchet had arrived outside Optimus quarters.

"You can leave now Jazz thank you for your help."

"Okay Optimus, see ya' later." With that Jazz took off down the corridor.

Optimus looked at the shredded lock with the stained energon all over the metal, wall and floor.

He looked with a worried look at Ratchet.

"It's not lethal, Optimus. I would guess that she hurt herself while doing this to your lock."

Optimus nodded and walked forward towards the door which opened on its own because of the broken lock.

Both Optimus and Ratchet peaked inside looking around.

They heard the sound of metal grinding against one and the other, and looked towards where the noise had come from.

It had come from the left part of the room, the recharge area.

They stepped inside so that they could see better, but still stayed by the door in case the femme might try to escape again.

They found her in the corner of the berth pressed up against the wall, with her knees bend up to her chest, hiding behind them.

The injured hand was cradled in the other in front of her knees.

Ratchet and Optimus looked at each other.

"I think you should try first contact this time Optimus. I believe that I have missed my opportunity to do the honour. I'll stay here her injure isn't bad. I don't need to take a look at it at the moment."

Optimus nodded and stepped in, keeping his optics on the small form of the femme on his berth.

He was just one leap into the room but he could still see the femme carefully watching him from above one of her knees.

He tried to take another step that would lead him into the "recharge area", which basically meant 3 steps away from the berth.

The moment his foot touched down on the floor she screamed and pressed further into the wall.

Optimus brought his foot back up and she stopped screaming but looked at him with fear in her optics.

His optics saddened as he watched the scared femme, he turned his glance to Ratchet to see if he had any advice.

He glanced at the machine directly to the right of the doorway. It was the energon machine that produces energon.

Optimus walked over, filled up a cube.

The smell of energon filled the room while he walked back to the spot where he had been standing.

The femme "sniffed" the air through her vents and the smell made her optics glow a bit brighter as she lifted her head somewhat higher above her knees so that she could see the energon cube in Optimus hand.

Optimus noticed the sudden interest the femme showed and moved his arm towards her, as if to give her the cube, but she shied away back behind her knees at the motion.

Ratchet shook his head and looked down on the ground. This would not be easy.

Optimus watched the femme for a few minutes and then put the cube down on the floor and pushed it a little so that it slid forward closer to the berth.

The femme didn't react.

His shoulders slouched down.

Then he started to speak softly even though he saw the femme twitch the moment he started.

"You can be in here for as long as you like. If you want the energon it will be here. I will not take it away and I will put a guard outside of the door so that no one can bother you. I will visit you tomorrow and if you want to we can talk."

He walked to the door and just before the door shut itself after him he said: "If you need anything just knock on the door and ask for it. Whoever it is guarding you will try to help you."

With that he stepped out and the door closed behind him.

_-Prowl, I want one guard outside of my quarters at all times from now on. Someone calm like Jazz, Ironhide or you. The new femme is inside and is not to be bothered by anyone.-_

_-I'll send Jazz there right away, Prime.-_

_-thank you.-_

"You can recharge at my quarters tonight Optimus she will be all right now when she got some energon, which I am sure she will take, and some recharge."

"Thank you for the offer Ratchet, I'll gladly accept and I'll try again tomorrow to see if she's feeling up to talking to me then."

They noticed Jazz coming their way to take his shift as guard at the door and started to walk off to Ratchet's quarters with a nod at the 2nd in command's direction as a greeting.

* * *

The moment the huge mech left the room the femme crawled over the berth's side, over the floor and snagged the cube as fast as she could while keeping an optic at the door and crept back to the spot she had been at before.

She glanced at the energon, then the door, then the energon and then she took it all in one go and felt her systems go back to somewhat closer to normal.

She could hear the mechs outside talking and then walking away from the door while someone else walked close to the door and then stopped. Satisfied for the moment with the energon she lied down, as close to the wall as she could, and tried to enter some kind of recharge. Even though she was still a bit worried about the one mech outside the door, all the while hoping that there hadn't been some kind of poison in the cube.

**To be continued...**


End file.
